minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The River's Song (WOODS Spin Offs: Asriel's Story)
WOODS Spin Offs-1: The River's Song Part 1 Part 1: Introduction Hello, My name is Asriel. I play a game called Minecraft...Not that popular anymore...oh well. I have heard of news stories about this line of Minecraft entities created by Jacob Tye. He was interviewed a couple of days ago. He said there are more than that just Red eyes and The girl. Well... I might have found 2 of them. Part 2: Normal Gameplay Me and my friend Thomas Connor were haveing alot of fun on our creative world. Creating the stupidest of things. Most likely memes and the weirdest of houses... It was interesting, but it's what we do.... So the date was March,1st,2019. Around a month before the Village and Plillage Update, And me and Thomas were flying around the world looking for a place to build. We had build almost everywhere we could. finally we found a place which was in the middle of our world, well close to, We found a lake...Which we had never seen before.We started working on a tree house in a tree nearby the portal. Thomas had to go but to keep building. That's when It all changed. Part 3: HrnE And NonE I was finishing up my bedroom in the treehouse and was about to head to bed, it was 11:30 at night. Until I noticed that 2 players were walking around in the forest I was very confused by this...there was no other palyers in the server. I was sure they were hackers, and I was going to have none of that. I started speaking to the "hackers" "Get out of the server you two, I have spotted you!" I typed. One of these players named HrnE responded in an actual voice "So...What are you going to do about it, also...do you think we are players?" I Then I said. "Can you hear me?" HrnE then said. "Yea...no need to type." Me: "So.... You and NonE are what?" HrnE: "Entities created by Red Eyes." Me: "Wait... Just a few days ago there was an interview of the creator of Red Eyes...." HrnE: "oh....I don't want to talk about him..." Me: "Why's That." HrnE: "Well...he killed Red Eyes." Me: "Oh...." HrnE: "Now....Time To Destroy." Me: "NO!" HrnE, he was a herobrine with enchanted diamond aurmor. then flew up and blew up the tree house, and NonE which was all black with white sploches all over it, with no left arm and NonE jumped into the distance (Which looked like it had 100 jump boost.) Thomas came back on an hour later... He just looked around the world and was furious at me. I told him about the entities. He didn't belive me. He didn't leave but he did go into the river and just went down...seeming to fall down a hole in the river. I followed him down wondering what the hole was about. I started hearing calming instrumental music getting lounder the farther I fell down. then the water just stopped at a Certain part of the hole and I was in a hallway that was made out of wood. I noticed that Thomas was at the end of the hallway. Then I realized that I was in survival. I kept walking. Thomas turned around and His eyes were black and had no mouth on his skin. I jumped back. Thomas: "Oh Hey." Me: "Go In F5." Thomas: "OH GOD!" Me:"yea...." Me: "Why were you just sanding here." Thomas: "Look down." I look down the giant room that is at the end of the hallway. I see HrnE and NonE there. Thomas: "I'm guessing that's them?" Me: "Yep, let's slowly back up." Me and Thomas slowly back up from the enterance to the hole. Once we could not see the room we started running. Then we both realized that we could not get back up to the water, which could get us up to the surface of the river. Thomas and Me heard really loud static over the loud music. We turned around. HrnE ran at us extremly fast and pretty much jumpsacred us. We both died and it sounded like it our players were in alot of pain and screaming and we saw HrnE start dragging the players to the room. I noticed that there was a one block wide hole in the middle of the room and HrnE dropped the both of our players into the hole. The music was getting louder and once our bodies hit the bottom I heard a giant crack sounding like our players broke their backs...and started yelling in pain. The music was really loud and it started hurting my ears. I saw another player started running at our bodies and just screamed and it cut to black...I can only imagine what happened next. Me and Thomas talked on Discord for a bit afterwards...We had no idea what to say. Thomas said "Soo...should we take some time off?" Me: "That's a good idea, should I delete the world?" Thomas: "Yep. Delete it ASAP!" After I left Discord I went to delete the world. It was gone before I could do anything. I went to bed after that...wondering what the #### just happened. The End Of Story 1. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural